Rivera's Revenge (Season 1 Final)
Rivera's Revenge Was The final Episode In Season 1, and was known to be Divided into 3 Different chapters, the Project took 2091riveraisrael about 3 to 5 days to do and complete. Due to the Length of the different types of Parts for the whole Episode people seemed to mistaken this for a Movie instead of an Episode... Cast *'Meowjar' As Rivera... *'2091riveraisrael 'As Mothra... *'2091riveraisrael' As Jade Rivera... Plot 'Chapter 1' 2 Weeks After Operation Rivera... and the Destruction of Kiryu... Off the Coast of the New York City, the people of Japan pay their respects to Akana as a heroin who had fallen in the line of duty against Rivera. Rivera was presumed dead to the people of Japan, but Kudo had somethin in mind knowing that somethin wasn't right. Within Mere seconds Rivera rose once again to the surface shocking every one In Japan. Enraged at Tokyo for sending Kiryu on a search and destroy mission for him right in his own hometown, Rivera Heads off for Tokyo. The Japanese Prime Minster brutally feared orders all Japanese Self Defense forces to Fortify Tokyo at once. While fortifications In Tokyo were progressing. Formal pilot Lieutenant Kiriki Tsuymori launches an air attack on Rivera as he makes his way into the Pacific. He is has no time for air attacks and manages to shoot them all down. within seconds causing the Griffion to flee back to Japan. Rivera has broken through the first line of defense and was now heading towards Tokyo where several Military Units were waiting. The Griffon began to patrol the Seaports of Shinogawa where it is Presumed he will land. They thought correctly Rivera emerged and a large scale war between him and the Japanese occurred as he Invades Tokyo reducing the city to Ruble. Before entering the city Japanese Government officials have discovered that the wound In Rivera's Chest ha not fully healed yet. and that there was no doubt that it was Rivera. The Japanese Prime Minster now even more Feared after Rivera smashed through the Japanese Last Line of defense demands to know what Rivera's Target is. When the radio operator sees Rivera just 12 Blocks from their Head Quarters he turns and replies in a state of fear... "US..." 'Chapter 2' As Rivera Rains destruction across Tokyo he later has the Japanese Prime Minster within his grasp... But a young school boy managed to construct a symbol representing Mothra... A Female butterfly that is Immortal and powerful... Mothra arrives In Tokyo and confronts Rivera as the 2 Brawl It off... The people of Japan Cheer as Rivera is hurled into A Bridge... The fight however becomes desperately danger close and with one single blast of Atomic Breath Rivera destroys Tokyo Tower.... Mothra attacks Rivera's head with all her legs but Rivera Bites one of them off and hurls her into a building... Rivera attempts to finish her off but is later counter attacked by 2 of her children... Rivera attempts to last one of them all the way across the town sending fear within it's sister. Rivera humbly annoyed with their negotiations attempts to destroy them both... Both Mothra blocks his blast Screaming "NO!!!" The children are broken hearted with the loss of their mother as Rivera Insults them... One Of the Larvee however dose a surprise attack on Rivera's Tail while he was insulting her sister getting him distracted and attacked from the rear by military forces... Although he destroys their maser the Twins retreat in an attempt to plan out another attack... Rivera tries to blast them but winds up hotting a wet metal object instead... Rivera chases after the twins as they crawl as fast as their crawlers can go...However unknown to Rivera Israel Willoughby In Human disguise managed to Reboot Kiryu... The machine that was supposedly presumed destroyed in the bottom of the North Atlantic... As Rivera tramples on the twins he is in shock to see Kiryu landing right in front of him... 'Chapter 3' Kiryu and Rivera are now face to face in front of the Capital of Building of Tokyo... but Rivera looks into Kiryu's eyes as hard as he could... He than discovers that deep within the circuits of Kiryu is his mother's Eyes... A 16 Year old Japanese school girl that was shot right in front of him in New York City... Rivera now in surprise ens up in an endless fight with Kiryu only this time he dose not want to fight.... While in battle Jade's Soul began to speak out of Kiryu's voice saying that Rivera just didn't care about her anymore and that she even tried to surprise him when her soul first went inside of Kiryu.. She was attacked twice by Rivera who unfortunately kept mistakin her as a hostile Monster bent on attacking his Home Town... Rivera tries to apologize but ends up being drilled right in his wounded chest dropping to the ground broken hearted and dying... He explained to her that she was just angry and that he did not mean to hurt her... which eventually began to get her memory back and she finally at last grabbed her dying son and crashed into the Sea of japan... Her spirit was at last at peace and she than leaves the body of Kiryu allowing the machine to have a mind of it's own... Rivera on the other hand.. his fate is unknown... Settings 2 Weeks after Operation Rivera in 2031... Major Downsides After Production 2 of the chapters were pulled off of YouTube, by WMG, It was stated that the series was not posted with permission at the time. 2091riveraisrael began to grab as much permission on Godzilla as he can in order to try and re post the Chapters In Early July, after the release of Chapter 3, It was pulled off during the same exact time as the 2nd. Annoyed and brutally outraged 2091riveraisrael began posting videos on how unfair it was to drop someone's most hardworking projects off the face of YouTube especially when the project has the actual person's name and company. After scanning immediately through the Internet, 2091riveraisrael began to search for ways in order to ask Toho Co Lt for permission on allowing the Web Series to continue without being blocked world wide. After much Research 2091riveraisrael decided to just fill out a YouTube dispute form that gives the site authorization that he or she of that YouTube Channel has permission from the actual owner on posting one of their clips as a Tribute for viewers to see. After filling the Dispute form 2091riveraisrael had homble doubts that Chapter 2 was going to stay aired, and decided to wait a couple of hours for it to be blocked. After 24 Hours, to 2091riveraisrael's surprise the Chapter stayed Aired than later Chapter 3 itself remained aired ever since. 209riveraisrael stated on a GoAnimate Interview that the situation of whether or not he has permission from Toho is Yet Unknown... Trivia *''Rivera's Revenge was the Longest out of all 5 that was recently posted throughout all of June...'' *''According to 2091riveraisrael, Rivera's Revenge took him at least a grand total of 3 to 4 days to complete...'' *''This Was Kiryu's Third appearance... It is unknown how he was on land when He crashed in the Ocean after Kiryu's Invasion, It is stated that the Mecha might have been found by G-force and brought back to Tokyo several Days before Rivera's reawakening...'' *''Mothra was voiced by 2091riveraisrael along with Jade Rivera...'' *''During Production it was stated by 2091riveraisrael, that Chapters 2 and 3 were blocked world wide, He signed a dispute form and they remained on ever since, the question of whether or not 2091riveraisrael has permission from Toho Co Lt. is unknown...'' *''It was stated in the first part that Akana had died after the events of Kiryu's Invasion, the cause of her death is unknown...'' **''But this was proven to be false, as Akana was shown to be alive and well during Hottest Side of the Rainbow during the Era of New Godzilla Team Seven Seals, where she once again played a main antagonists against Rivera, only with Rainbow Dash as a temporary ally...'' *''Chapter 1 use to have Normal sounds from the Movie Godzilla vs. Megagurius, but was replaced with 009 Sound System, Standing Stones due to Copyright claim at the time...'' *''Some fans mistaken Rivera's Revenge for a Movie rather than an actual Episode due to the Video Length being 26:06...'' *''Rivera's Revenge was the only episode where Rivera is solo, Israel and Godzilla are no longer shown, Where they are is unknown...'' *''Rivera was shown to have a big scar on his Chest when Rising out of the Ocean, It is stated by Japanese Leaders that he hasn't healed completely...'' *''The Scar might have been from Kiryu during Kiryu's Invasion 2 Weeks ago...'' *''Rivera was shown to be very surprised in confused when he found out that his mother was concealed into Kiryu's body, It is unknown if she was in him the whole time before he was set free after her departure...'' *''Rivera's Revenge is named after the Gif and Still Frame storyline of the same name that took place during the Orbital Showdown of 2013...'' *''A season 2 episode called Monstrous Turn, also obtains Chapters, like Rivera's Revenge, only the Special by far obtains the story that took place during the Battle of London, instead of Rivera retaliating, and the setting of Monstrous Turn takes place in the year 2034, unlike Rivera's Revenge which took place 2 years earlier in 2031...'' Category:Episodes Category:Godzilla Team R & I Episodes